


DeanVille

by Deathly_Gibson



Category: S.S Automata, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has wings, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Gay Robots, Gen, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a nerd, i dont know what im doing, lemon is a good bot, lemon is stinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathly_Gibson/pseuds/Deathly_Gibson
Summary: There's no S.S Automata stuff, so I'm writing some.Basically Sam, Dean, and Castiel meet the Automatans Lemon and Sterling in an abandoned motel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lemon/Sterling
Kudos: 1





	DeanVille

“So, where are we crashing tonight Sammy?” 

“There’s an abandoned motel a few miles off Badger Rd. Everything else is a town over”

“Well alright, creepy abandoned murder motel it is”, Dean said with a sigh.

A rustling of feathers comes from behind them followed by Cas’s familiar voice,

“There hasn’t been a murder in this town since 2009. Excluding the three Djinn kills of course” 

“Jesus Cas, thank you for that little bit of knowledge. How about a warning text or something before you do that next time?” Dean chuckled.

“My apologies”

After going down about fifteen backroads the Impala pulls into the very much overgrown parking lot of the abandoned motel, The sign had fallen over years ago and had been devoured by plants to the point of illegibility, So dean lovingly named it “Deanville” before even stepping into the place. Sam shot him a judgemental look before stepping out of the car and taking his lockpick out.

“I like the name,” Cas said innocently.

Dean let out a little laugh before getting out of the car, Cas following close behind.

Dean stretched as he got out of the car, taking in a deep breath. 

“Huh, I didn’t know lemons grew up here”

Cas cocked his head in confusion

“I worked a rougarou case on a lemon farm with dad a while back, it smells just like it” Dean explained, Cas nodding along though he didn’t fully understand.

Sammy, though he already had his lockpick in hand, tried the door anyway. And to his surprise, it opened with a creak. Sam cocked an eyebrow and pocketed his lockpick, grabbing his gun in the process. He made eye contact with Dean, nodded his head towards the door, and mouthed 

“It's unlocked” 

Dean nodded in understanding and reached into the car to get his gun, Cas copying by sliding the angel blade out of his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get the first bit out to see if people liked it. This is also my first time posting on here so sorry if the tags and stuff are all over the place.
> 
> I've never written a fanfic before so please feel free to criticize me in the comments🙃


End file.
